


Falling and Wholock (For lack of a better title)

by CaptainOfShips



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Post Reichenbach, Post The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfShips/pseuds/CaptainOfShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And now it was Johns turn to do the falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Wholock (For lack of a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly out of boredom. I really don't know if I'll write more of this yet for I'm working on a different Wholock series, that I should hopefully be able to post soon.

And now it was Johns turn to do the falling. Falling closer and closer to his intended destination.

 _Is this what Sherlock felt like?_ , John thought, _The day he did this too_

An icy wind rushed through his hair and over his skin. Memories of times the two spent together were plastered in his brain.

It seemed quicker than this that day, for John felt like he'd been falling for hours. Sherlock was gone within seconds.

Closer yet the ground approached him, and he shut his eyes. In less than seconds he'd be with him again.

\---  
Arms. John was in someones arm. 

Who dared catch him at a time like this? It was his choice to fall. Shouldn't the ordinary people respect that? No one had caught Sherlock that day. Why should he be any different?

"John. Open your eyes."

John shook his eyes, forcing his eyes to close tighter.

Wind. There was none. Wherever he was, it felt warm. Warmer than the air he was falling through.

And the hands that clutched him. Strong, tough, yet almost nimble.

"John. It's okay now. Its me."

John cracked his left eye open, only to be greeted with the face of his long dead friend. He wrestled free from Sherlock's grip. Managing to land face first onto a metal floor, he hissed in confusion.

Was he dead? He must certainly be dead for this... This was impossible!

Sherlock leaned down next to John, putting one hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

"You... Were dead," John mumbled into the metal floor. He didn't want to see Sherlock's face yet. Not without knowing everything right now was real, and he wasn't dreaming... Or dead himself.

"Obviously not," Sherlock's words cut through him. How could he loathe but miss someone so much at the same time?

"Three years, Sherlock. Were have you been."

"Look around you."

John slowly lifted his head to observe his surroundings. He was surrounded by a blue, curved walls. Writing type figures he couldn't read covered the walls. In the middle looked something like the controls of a ship with hundreds of tiny buttons and levers and wires.

"Where... where are we?"

A man stepped out from a door on the other side of... wherever he was, "Hello John," he smiled, "I'm the Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
